


Drip

by Onyxim



Category: DC Animated Universe, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Lots of it, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, You Have Been Warned, slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onyxim/pseuds/Onyxim
Summary: They would definitely have to replace the carpet in his office.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this in thirty minutes, so there isn't really a plot, just random smut. Enjoy. ;)

"Clark," Bruce huffed, batting Clark's hand away from his face, "I have work to do."

"So?" Clark said, his other hand inching down his thigh, tracing patterns on the surface of his suit. "It wouldn't be the first time I fucked you when you were trying to work."

And now he was cursing. Great.

Bruce had returned from patrol that night to the hungry kisses of a horny alpha Kryptonian. Bruce has been trying to get rid of him for an hour. Clark, donning his full Superman suit, was on his knees between his legs, smirking up at him.

Bruce sighed, exasperated. "Maybe later."

"Why not now?" His cape was unclasped and then Clark was leaning up to kiss the newly exposed skin of his neck. "Come on, I know you want it. _Need_ it."

"Why don't you _go away?"_ Bruce growled at him.

"Make me." His tights were pulled down slowly. "Or I won't leave."

Bruce sighed again, this time in surrender, glanced at the time, (it was four in the morning and he had to be asleep by six if he wanted to be awake enough to attend the meeting at ten). "Make it quick."

Clark smiled a smile that was way too evil for Superman and pulled his tights all the way down.

Bruce had to admit, even though he had a gracious amount of work to do and little time to do it, he couldn't deny the fact that he wanted this. The whole time Clark had been whispering dirty things to him (even after Bruce's threats of Kryptonite) the seat of his underwear grew damper and damper and he wondered if he leaked through his suit.

He'd definitely have to check his chair.

Clark lifted Bruce's legs onto his shoulder and scooted him up a little so that he had access to his hole. Bruce's scent filled his senses and he hummed in contentment.

"Look at you, all wet for me." Clark spared a glance up at Bruce, who flushed at Clark's words. "You haven't been completely ignoring me, then."

"How could I?" Bruce tried to sound upset, but his words came out breathier than he wanted at Clark's attention. "You didn't make it easy for me."

"That was the plan."

A slow lick and there was more slick leaking down onto the chair.  Bruce went even redder at the obscene noise created from his slick and Clark's tongue. He threw a hand over his mouth to stop the groan that wanted to escape, knowing that it would echo around the cave.

Clark's tongue was unrelenting and Bruce, although thoroughly enjoying the sensation, didn't want to give in to the fact that he was right, he _did_ need this.

His thighs started trembling against Clark's shoulders. The area around them suddenly had the scent of his arousal in the air. There was a pool of slick under his ass. His hands fisted Clark's thick hair as he pushed himself against Clark's mouth and underneath it all the thought of coming on just that sinful tongue alone -

Bruce arched up and came in long ropes that, embarrassingly enough, reached the Bat symbol on his chest, slick gushing out of him. He didn't make a sound except for the small cry that was wrenched from his throat.

Clark hummed - the vibrations making Bruce jolt in surprise - and pulled away, a string of slick connected to his chin from its source. His grin was wide. "See? That's all I wanted. Took no time at all."

"Mm," was all Bruce could manage at the moment.

Clark gave his sensitive thigh a parting kiss and stretched up to press his lips to the suddenly exhausted man's.

"You're cleaning this up," Bruce mumbled.

"I will, don't worry." He lifted Bruce's body out of the chair. "As soon as I get you to bed."

Bruce said nothing as he lolled off to sleep, Clark carrying him bridal style in his arms.

* * *

 

"And that's why I think we should have more security here at Wayne Tech, after Two-Face's last little stunt," Bruce finished, and Lucius and a few other board members nodded.

"Agreed. We don't want another catastrophe," Lucius said. "I'll have the supervisors take another look at it."

Bruce nodded. "Thank you." He went back to his seat.

"Wouldn't that cost more?" a woman asked, her eyes skeptical. "I mean, we've already got thousands of dollars in property damage. How are are we going to afford doubling our security?"

Bruce tuned out after that, only a few key phrases catching his attention. His comm link crackled to life in his ear.

 _"Bruce."_ It was Clark. His voice was low.

Bruce gave the room a once-over, trying to see if anyone was looking, then slid his phone out of his pocket and quickly typed, "In a meeting. Talk to me later."

He waited a second and then he heard Clark chuckle. _"What if I want to talk to you right now?"_

Bruce rolled his eyes and replied, _Can it wait?_

_"No, it can't. Remember last night?"_

_How could I forget? I didn't get any work done_. He had to sit up straight when the woman board member directed a question at him.

He answered at the same time Clark started saying, _"Remember how wet you were for me? How you leaked all over the chair because of the way my tongue pressed against you?"_ Oh, God. His voice. His voice, so close to his ear in that sinful tone.

Bruce stuttered a bit. "I-I think that perhaps money shouldn't be an issue because the safety of everyone in the building comes first."

"Will their safety matter if we're broke?" she joked lightly, but her eyes were sharp.

_"It tasted so good, like honey. I couldn't get enough of it. It's a shame that you fell asleep, or I would have fucked you so hard you wouldn't have been able to walk into work today."_

Bruce swallowed thickly, feeling the seat of his boxers dampen. He knew his face was flushed now. Even Lucius was giving him a curious look. "Safety matters no matter what. We need to do whatever it t-takes to protect the lives of everyone, mmn, d-despite the cost."

_"Getting flustered, huh? Good. Let all those people know what I do to you."_

"I supposed you're right," she said, shrugging. "But we should have a strict schedule for both day and night employees. Agreed?"

 _"Right now I just want to plunge my tongue into your hole and eat you for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, Bruce,"_ Clark practically purred. _"And then I'm going to plug you so full of my come that your slick won't be the only thing that you're leaking."_

"Ye- _sss,"_ Bruce said, more to Clark than the woman, his voice falling into a hiss. More slick stained his pants and probably the seat. He couldn't bring himself to be embarrassed, and he didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing.

The alphas in the room started sniffing the air and Bruce shifted in his seat, heat coiling in his belly tightly. The woman, who by the looks of it was also an alpha, squinted at Bruce and cocked her head to the side.

"Do you need to leave?" she asked politely. The other board members - the betas - looked at him quizzically. The alphas were rigid, their eyes glued to him.

"I - yes," Bruce said quickly, and practically shot out of his seat and out of the room.

He made it to his office and locked the door behind him, then collapsed into his big chair and sighed, feeling his breathing escalate. He was leaking full time now.

Bruce touched his comm link and growled, "Clark, you're going to pay for this."

"I'm counting on it."

Bruce jumped and whirled around in his chair. There Clark stood by the windows, that feral grin on his face. Bruce, despite himself, shivered.

"I can smell you from here," Clark said lowly as he began walking towards him. The pheromones that he was giving off made Bruce's brain short circuit. He bit his lip to keep a whine from escaping.

Clark knelt down in front of the chair, between Bruce's legs, the same position as earlier. He started pulling his soaked pants and boxers down, licking his lips.

Except instead of putting Bruce's legs on his shoulders, he spread them and rested them on the arms of his chair, exposing him to Clark's hungry eyes. Not that he'd ever admit it aloud, but the look that Clark gave him when his eyes flitted up to his made him wetter.

Clark winked at him and ducked down to kiss his inner thigh, making Bruce's hips jerk and his hands go down to try and shove Clark's face to where he wanted him.

"Not yet," Clark admonished lightly, biting down on his skin as a warning. "I'm taking my time with you today."

The whine he tried to hold back ultimately ended up escaping when he felt Clark's tongue trace his entrance. His eyes rolled back and his toes curled.

"Clark. . ."

"Hmm?" Clark's hands rested under his thighs as he peppered kisses all over them, purposely avoiding his hole.

"Please. . ."

"Please what?" A slow lick made Bruce's back arch.

He still had the ability to growl and try and shove himself into Clark's face.

"Alright, alright," Clark murmured, pressing a kiss to Bruce's cock. Then his head dove down to the source of Bruce's wetness, and he couldn't hold back anymore.

Bruce cried out loudly, fingers digging into his hair, unforgiving. His other hand clutched the armrest, knuckles turning white as Clark's tongue alternated between lapping up his juices and plunging in a steady in-and-out motion.

God, the seat of the chair was now practically soaking. He was so wet it was ridiculous, the sounds Clark's mouth made making his body flush. He couldn't keep his eyes open without them rolling back, his mouth was a perfect "O", a steady stream of moans leaving his lips. His toes were curled so tightly they were starting to go numb.

"Clark, Clark, Clark, _Clark!"_ He chanted the man's name like a mantra, and was rewarded with a low chuckle and more enthusiastic licks. His thighs began to quake, his orgasm building and building -

"Fuck me," Bruce gasped, "fuck me, fuck - mmm! - fuck me right now!" and god _damn_ when did he ever allow himself to sound so desperate?

Clark only growled and pulled him down onto the floor, mouth and chin shiny with slick. He slid in with ease, Bruce's excessive wetness now pooling down onto the carpet. He pushed Bruce's legs up by his head kissed him heatedly before he began moving.

He fucked him roughly, their bodies making slapping sounds and Bruce's lusty moans escalating quickly into mewls and whimpers, as Clark hit his sensitive spot with every stroke, alternating between suckling his nipple and marking up his neck with little red bites.

Bruce thought he'd explode into a million pieces until Clark abruptly pulled out, flipped him onto his hands and knees, buried his hand into his hair and entered him again.

Bruce screamed, his eyes screwing shut, because oh _God_ who knew Clark could be this _rough?_

He loved it. He fucking loved it and he wanted Clark to fuck him until it was too hard to walk and they'd have to push him around in a wheelchair.

"Yes!" he heard himself all but shrieking. "Yes! Fuck! YES! Fuck me! Fuck me _harder!"_

He couldn't hold himself up on his hands anymore and he collapsed, his chest pressed against the ground and his ass arched in the air. Slick ran messily down his thighs and it started gushing out at such a speed that the thought he deemed ridiculous suddenly seemed real and he managed to shout -

"I'm gonna come! I'm coming!"

\- before Clark's entire lower half was drenched in his fluid, the smell of his own scent overpowering.

As Bruce gasped for breath, sucking in air like a fish out of water, Clark pulled out and came on Bruce's lower back with a strangled moan, his hands bruising Bruce's hips. Clark watched and Bruce felt the come sliding, sliding down to the crack of Bruce's ass and Clark knew there wasn't a hotter sight.

They collapsed onto the soaking carpet, sweaty and flushed.

"I - " Bruce croaked after a few minutes, his voice hoarse from being so vocal, "I can't believe we just fucked that hard - in my _office."_

"You're gonna have to have the carpet replaced," Clark panted. "The smell's gonna be in here forever."

"And my chair."

"Yeah."

They lay breathless for a few more moments before Clark murmured with a smirk, "I didn't know you were a squirter."

"Shut the hell up."

**Author's Note:**

> Sunday? More like Sin-day. :/


End file.
